Memoria perdida
by Lust the pretty of ishbal
Summary: bueno,espero les guste este fic, se trata..............bueno leanlo y dejen reviews onegai


hola, bueno despues de perderme por qui, ya regrese, espero les guste esta historia...

Era una tarde tranquila en la época Sengoku, todos estaban disfrutando de un rió almuerzo, bueno casi todos…

KAGOME, COMO TE ATREVEZ A TRAERNOS VENENO PARA ALMORZAR!

NO ES VENENO ES RAMEN, POR SI NO LO SABIAS BAKA!

ESTO SABE A VENENO, ERES UNA SADICA AL TRATAR DE MATARNOS DE ESA MANERA TAN CRUEL!

INU YASHA TE ODIO NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO POR TODAS LS TONTERIAS QUE ME HAZ HECHO PASAR DURANTE ESTOS DOS AÑOS QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTOS, MEJOR ME IRE PARA JAMAS VOLVER A VER TU TONTA CARA DE GATO!

QUE ENTIENDE QUE NO SOY GATO, SOY UN PERRO!

ME DA IGUAL LO QUE SEAS, ABAJO!

En ese momento Kagome agarro sus cosas y se adentro al bosque, estaba tan enojada con Inu Yasha, que corrió sin ver en que dirección iba..

Eres un tonto Inu Yasha, como te atreves a decir que mi comida es veneno, jamás te perdonare por lo que haz hecho!

Estaba gritándole al viento cuando de repente..

Acaso tu no eres la humana que esta con mi tonto hermano?

Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, si soy yo, pero le aseguro que jamás me volverá a ver con ese tonto hanyou.

Porque? Te haz enojado con el verdad (el alcanzo a ver el plato de comida que llevaba Kagome), no me digas que dijo que tu comida era veneno?

Si..eso me dijo, pero? Como supiste que me dijo eso?

Siempre me decía lo mismo de la comida que yo preparaba para el, era un poco molesto que me daban ganas de no cocinarle nada.

Tu? Cocinándole a Inu Yasha?

Si, antes si éramos una familia unida, pero desde que la pulga Myouga nos llego con que nuestro padre nos dejo una espada a cada uno, la avaricia lo consumió y comenzó a reñir conmigo..

Ya veo, con que en un principio si eran buenos hermanos?

Así es.

Vaya, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero es una lastima que mi hermano desprecie a una humana tan linda como tu..

Gracias supongo (sonrojo se dibujo en el rostro de la chica)

Tienes donde pasar la noche?

No se donde estoy, ni siquiera por donde vine, estaba tan enojada con el..

Esta bien, tengo una cabaña aquí cerca si quieres puedes pasar la noche conmigo.

Yo..pasar..la..NOCHE..contigo?

Si no veo que tenga algo de malo.

Esta bien, déjame ir por algunas hierbas, es que al venir corriendo me caí y me lastime el brazo..(se agarra el brazo derecho como signo de dolor)

No espera, ven aquí, yo lo curare en un instante..(Sesshomaru tomo del brazo a Kagome, y pasando la mano por la herida en seguida la curo)

Wauw, eso si que es sorprendente, como lo hiciste?

Al ser un youkai, se tienen muchas ventajas..

Kagome callo desmayada por el cansancio, Sesshomaru la cargo y la llevo a la cabaña…

Después de 3 horas, Kagome despierta con una yukata puesta (una bata), se comenzó a preguntar quien la cambio..

Veo que ya despertaste (Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente)

Si, donde estamos, y quien eres tu?

Veo que haz perdido la memoria por el golpe que te diste el desmayarte, bueno empecemos todo de nuevo, te parece?

Primero como me llamo?

Tu nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tienes 15 años y estas en 3 de secundaria, pero al ser la reencarnación de la legendaria sacerdotisa Kikyo, te vez obligada a venir 500 años al pasado y juntar los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, tu búsqueda la hacías junto a un mitad demonio-humano llamado Inu Yasha, un monje pervertido llamado Miroku, un demonio zorro llamado Shippo y una exterminadora llamada Sango, pero esta tarde te enojaste con Inu Yasha y corriste hacia al bosque, ahí es donde entro yo, mi nombre es Sesshomaru y soy el hermano demonio de Inu Yasha, yo te encontré cure tus heridas y de repente te desmayaste, te invite a pasar la noche en mi cabaña y tu aceptaste y te acabas de despertar después de 3 horas inconsciente, eso es todo.

O.O ni la menor idea de todo eso, y yo que relación llevaba contigo, porque eres muy guapo.

Este..bueno pues, tu y yo peleábamos, pero hoy comenzábamos a ser amigos (SESSHOMARU SONROJADO?).

Disculpa mi ignorancia, estoy muy hambrienta, no tendrás algo de comer Sesshomaru?

Si, espera un momento por favor..

Si, gracias (lo besa en la mejilla)

Mientras tanto, con Inu Yasha y los demás..

Donde estará Kagome? Inu Yasha ahora si que la hiciste enojar demasiado

Pero Sango, la verdad es que su comida si sabia a veneno y además olía muy raro.

Pero ese fue un insulto muy fuerte Inu Yasha, la señorita Kagome trata de traernos comida y tu la tratas así, eso es un POCO injusto.

Eso es cierto, por primera vez Miroku tiene razón en algo, es fue muy malo de tu parte Inu Yasha, lo mejor sera que te disculpes con ella, anda ve y búscala para que te disculpes con ella..

Por que tengo que ir yo, solamente dije la verdad, no veo el porque de pedirle disculpas.

INU YASHA, VE AHORA MISMO A DISCULPARTE (gritaron Miroku y Sango a la vez).

Esta bien, iré, solamente porque ustedes lo dicen.

Inu Yasha emprendió camino para ir a buscar a Kagome, siguió su rastro, eso lo llevo a una cabaña, y se encontró con una escena muy desagradable para el..Sesshomaru besándose con Kagome, ella en yukata..el solamente te alejo del lugar, para irse muy triste y un poco decepcionado, mientras tanto en la cabaña..

Disculpa mi atrevimiento

No hay problema Sesshomaru, además yo me acerque demasiado y tu casi te caes, así que es culpa de ambos esta bien?………………………………

CONTINUARA………………………………………………...


End file.
